


Wise Beyond Her Years

by lilyplujambah



Series: When Three Become One [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, FitzSimmons Daughter - Freeform, Fluff, Post-Canon, Scottage, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyplujambah/pseuds/lilyplujambah
Summary: As she turns onto her side to see a frustrated Fitz whining as he slaps off the alarm, Jemma knows that this is a new beginning. This is an important day for them - her, Fitz and Alya. It’s their daughter’s first day of school.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: When Three Become One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Wise Beyond Her Years

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in association with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..

As she turns onto her side to see a frustrated Fitz whining as he slaps off the alarm, Jemma knows that this is a new beginning. This is an important day for them - her, Fitz and Alya. It’s their daughter’s first day of school.  
  
It’s no surprise when their ever-adventurous daughter sprints into their bedroom and launches herself onto the bed. As children, both Jemma and Fitz had been excited to go to school. Where Fitz had quickly lost interest in the friendless socialising and the education on pointless topics, Jemma had always been eager to impress her teachers and soak up as much information as she possibly could. In their second year at the Academy, Fitz had written the definition of ‘suck-up’ on a small slip of paper and passed it to her. In response, Jemma had written her test scores for the year below the definition and passed it back. Funnily enough, Jemma was aware, her scores exceeded his that semester.  
  
When Alya starts crawling around the bed, Fitz laughs and sits up to grab her. She fights pointlessly as Fitz pulls her down into a hug. Swinging her arm around their small daughter, Jemma slides a little further from Fitz and lifts the bedsheet. Alya quickly jumps under the covers and settles herself down between her parents. Jemma looks at Fitz to see if that beautiful broad smile is glowing on his face. When Jemma catches his eye, he squeezes her shoulder then goes back to cuddling Alya.  
  
Jemma idly remembers the times before she and Fitz had a daughter together, before they were even a family. The times when they’d just finished their assignments and they’d curl up together in Fitz’s bunk, eating popcorn and binging Doctor Who. Life had been so simple then. Their understanding of life, Jemma decides, was so minimal. Despite having two PhDs by the age of seven, Jemma had hardly known anything. She had never experienced the true meaning of a life or death situation. She had never learnt what it is like to have truly loyal friends. She had never known what it is like to truly love someone. And, she most definitely hadn’t known the joy of birthing a child she loves, with the man she loves, while studying the science she loves.  
  
Alya suddenly decides that she is bored and throws the covers off the bed as she escapes. The cold hits Jemma like a strong wave washing over her. Groaning, Fitz mumbles, “bleeding Christ.” He makes a half-attempt at sitting up to retrieve the sheets but ends up falling back down onto the bed.  
  
Jemma shuffles over to him and embraces him from the side. “She’s just excited.”  
  
“I know that. She’s so much like you.” Fitz smiles triumphantly. “Mini Jemma.”  
  
“She’s not-” Jemma begins, but she doesn’t have the heart to ruin Fitz happiness. “One day, she’ll realise that school is simply a popularity contest. Then, if she comes running home to complain, we’ll know who she’s more like.” She looks pointedly at her chuckling husband.  
  
Fitz turns sideways to hug Jemma. Hugging him back, Jemma gives him one quick squeeze before telling him that they have to get up. He resists, as per usual, and holds her tighter. “I don’t want to go anywhere,” he mumbles into her hair, giving her a soft kiss. Jemma nods and places a series of kisses on his collar bone. After she nuzzles head forehead into his neck, she shifts up the best to place a kiss squarely on his mouth. Sliding a hand through his curls, she moans softly when his tongue teases her lips. Their mouths compete for a short while until they both pull away to breath. Jemma looks deeply into Fitz’s eyes and feels an overwhelming warmth creep up her spine when he stares lovingly back at her. His body is so comfortable next hers and his smile is contagious.  
  
Seeing Fitz happy is something that Jemma had never expected to see again. He was always down, depressed and almost definitely suffering from extreme PTSD. At first, Jemma had been incredibly concerned and invested much of her time into learning about psychology and attempting to treat him. As the threats around them transformed into idle possibilities, rather than inevitabilities, Fitz slowly recovered.  
  
When Jemma discovered that she was pregnant, she’d told Fitz immediately. He had been so happy, excited. And, she was incredibly excited that, upon Alya’s birth, he had recovered. At least, that was the case, according to the majority of books that Jemma had read. Over the time they spent together, they became even happier, even more in love than before.  
  
Despite living in a family-sized cottage in the elegant hills of Perthshire, the inside of their home looks like a futuristic space-ship. Together, they had built and invented technologies to increase the efficiency of systems and prolong the batteries of all the equipment they own. Whenever Jemma looks around their room, she finds new gadgets and devices lying around the surfaces and attached to the walls. On her birthday, Fitz had surprised her with a holographic device that can replicate the smell, touch, look and heat of any candle Jemma felt like. In response, she had modified the device to change depending on the mood of the person in the room and to release particular chemicals into the air to elicit a more calm and happy emotion.  
  
And, that’s how they feel so often now, happy, calm, mildly excited. Their daughter, on the other hand, is a curious and excitable creature. Always exploring, climbing and running experiments. One time, Jemma had come home from the markets to find Alya rummaging through the cupboard as various forms of slime and printed recipes lay on the table. She had claimed that she was comparing the consistency of slime used with cornflour, tapioca flour, PVA glue or glitter glue. That day, Fitz and Jemma had sat down in front of their four-year-old daughter and explained the parameters in which a reliable experiment must be constructed and executed. She had listened, of course, and the next time, it was Fitz who walked in to find her investigating the melting temperatures of her stationery materials.  
  
A week ago, both Fitz and Jemma had found her standing on a stool in front of the counter with three bowls of pancake batter and pans on the stove. She had explained that she was in the middle of testing the difference between the effect of baking soda, baking powder or plain flour of the fluffiness and thickness of pancakes. She had instructed that they sit down at the breakfast table and wait patiently. She explained that she was also curious as to which tasted best.  
  
It’s Fitz’s reaction that changes first, but it doesn’t take Jemma long to pinpoint its source. She is not surprised when the smell of frying pancakes spreads around the house and into their bedroom. Nodding to Fitz to get up, she leans in for one more kiss before sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed. “Come on, Fitz,” she encourages with a little more enthusiasm than before. “Time to eat your daughter’s pancakes,” she jokes once he’s standing.  
  
“My daughter?” he asks, kindly throwing his t-shirt at Jemma. “Last time I checked, you were the one with a doctorate in chemistry.”  
  
When she looks over at him, he’s searching the wardrobe in his boxers. She giggles, walks up to him and whispers into his ear, “two, thank you very much.” She places a kiss on his neck and pulls her dress over her head as she quickly leaves the room.  
  
The sweet smell of pancakes gets stronger as Jemma approaches the kitchen. “They’re baking powder pancakes, Mama!” her daughter exclaims from behind the counter.  
  
Jemma smiles in response and nods toward the stove. “Do you need a hand with them?” she asks, heading to the table because she knows the answer before her daughter utters it. On the table, Alya had set out utensils and plates and Jemma quickly gets up to retrieve some condiments and melt some chocolate into a sauce. She sees the objection on her daughter’s face and says, “next time, I’ll teach you how to make a mad chocolate sauce. When done right, your dada loves it.”  
  
As is on cue, Fitz walks into the room and gives his daughter a big hug. “What do I love, Jemma?” he asks, walking over.  
  
“Me, I’d ho-”  
  
“Oh, chocolate sauce!” he exclaims, pulling Jemma into an embrace. When she goes to kiss him, he swerves and kisses her on the neck instead. “You know I love you.” He rests his forehead against hers and smiles.  
  
When the pair turn around, they find Alya stood with her arms crossed. “Mama can be in here because she’s making chocolate sauce. Dada has to sit at the table.”  
  
Giving Jemma one last peck, he says, “it seems our young boss has spoken.”  
  
A minute after he makes it to the table, the pancakes arrive, along with Jemma and their daughter. Jemma sees Fitz’s face light up, ever so slightly, at the smell and together, as a family, they eat the breakfast feast.  
  
***  
  
When it’s time to leave for school, Alya is already waiting at the door to leave. Jemma insists that they walk to school, much to Fitz’s dismay, so they leave a little earlier than they would if they were travelling by car. Like Jemma, Alya believes that people should be early rather than late and Fitz jokingly gets upset. When they pass through the door and into the shockingly sunny day, Jemma realises how hot it is for Scotland. The Sun shoots down onto Jemma’s bare skin and there’s hardly any wind to counter the effect. As there are no clouds, Jemma can see far into the distance and she casually admires the scenery that has been at her doorstep for the better part of one and a half years.  
  
When Alya runs far down the path, Fitz and Jemma glance at each other before smiling and interlocking their hands and fingers. Watching their daughter’s curiosity, creativity and talent rein free is all they could ever ask for and Jemma finds herself, once again, overwhelmed with happiness. She chuckles into the air and leans her head against Fitz’s shoulder. They have a whole life ahead and she has the perfect family to spend that time with.


End file.
